


Home.

by Yianchin



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Miss Julie (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yianchin/pseuds/Yianchin
Summary: 很久很久以前，有一名 Ω 男僕逃出莫魔主人的手掌心，遇到了 Α 男巫，還有一個小孩，「請開門讓我進去吧，」帶他回家給他屋簷的人在門外說，「你現在不安全。」逃家的 OMEGA 男僕渾身發軟，抱緊棉被躲在床角，身上都濕透了，「請您不要進來、不要進來。」「我有魔藥讓你快快好，」在晚宴上遇到的富人 ALPHA 還不肯放棄，他說自己是巫師，「讓我進去拿給你好不好？」「父親，」孩子有些彆扭的聲音從兩人之間傳來，懷裡抱著捲成大團才免於掉到地上的黑大衣，「只有你跟母親抱抱吻別，我也要 ——」「你們兩個黏人精⋯⋯」約翰趁機逃開葛雷夫的包圍，急急忙忙拿過大衣往男巫身上套，「傳出去還不被人笑話。」「那才不重要。」阿道夫撲向約翰的腿，身高才正好到腰際，死死纏著要一個臉頰上的吻。他們過著＿＿＿＿的日子。





	1. Chapter 1

 

> 很久很久以前──
> 
> 美妙的音樂和漂亮的酒杯佈滿整間大廳。最花俏的晚禮衣與最英挺的燕尾服齊聚一堂。
> 
> 就連悄悄來自魔法世界的客人也是，引來手藝超凡的裁縫對那身幽藍讚不絕口，一眼就令名門小姐少爺們竊竊私語猜測陌生的Alpha身周會是怎樣心醉神迷。但如果他們知道他的真實身分，肯定會把妝嚇得花成一團。
> 
> 市長用奇異的曖昧和他打招呼，在全場焦急的眼神中握手。
> 
> 「預祝您新年快樂。」
> 
> 「請盡情享受今晚。」
> 
> 巫師笑得很迷人，偽裝成大財主隱瞞真實身分，悠哉地離開社交圈圈。每個人都追著那一縷微甜轉頭，又喪氣地繼續喝香檳酒。
> 
> 只有一個人不曾抬頭看他，把自己藏在陽台上，眺望大雪覆蓋的高樓微笑，恰如其分散著花香。巫師喜歡的花香。
> 
> 「我不曾見過你。」
> 
> 「您不該見到我。」
> 
> 面帶羞澀的Omega尷尬地轉頭，離開幾大步的距離，「我要回去工作了。」
> 
> 「穿好大衣再走，」笑容親切的Alpha幫Omega把釦子扣好，「若是感冒划不來。」

準時投入房內的陽光被深色的床簾擋去部分，沒遮掩住的全部跳上烏黑柔軟髮梢，從微翹溜向小漩渦。

還有一部分跑到穿著絨布脫鞋的腳踝，深淺不一捉迷藏，或是偷偷觸動淺色格紋睡褲。約翰撩開一點簾子下緣，看到沉沉熟睡微微張開的薄唇露出淺笑，數秒後不捨地確認懷錶、伸手搖晃小巧的肩膀，「阿道夫，該起床囉。」

還帶有孩童柔嫩的臉皺起來，用鼻子恍惚地哼哼，翻過身卻是更往約翰發出干擾的手靠近，抓到了不肯放，嘴巴滿意地咂動兩下。「嘿咻、」約翰索性坐到床沿，撈起他手腳快長過睡衣的兒子，穩穩抱在懷裡搖晃，「起來吧，你不是很期待今天要去奎妮阿姨家玩嗎？」

「嗯……」男孩眷戀不已地抓著母親，小小的鼻尖蹭在脖頸處，密密嗅到從羊水起便不能再熟悉的梔子花香，「母親……早安。」

「早安，我的男孩。」輕柔地拉開急著要揉大眼睛的拳頭，約翰低頭給了小葛雷夫一個額吻，撥撥需要一番整理的頭髮，「我去叫你父親起床，穿戴好之後就去廚房吃早餐，嗯？」

「嗯。」阿道夫乖巧地點頭，最後一下抱緊約翰的脖子，技巧憨直地留下帶點口水的印子。

 

和阿道夫流有同樣血液的男巫還在被單下慵懶地挪動手腳，往空蕩蕩的那側摸索，不甚清醒睜開眼，朝空氣皺眉。

「我在這裡，」聲音從他身後傳來，緩慢柔軟碰觸發皺的部分，「早安。」

「嗨，」葛雷夫順著撫觸放過自己的眉心，露出手掌邀請約翰再朝他靠近一些，近得能讓他好好感受唇心早晨偏涼的氣息，「早安……兒子起來了？」

「嗯，今天也一樣很有精神。」

「那我呢？」

「您要是再賴床，可能就吃不到我特地準備的糖漬蛋了。」

「聽起來充滿挑戰。」

葛雷夫再次偏頭往湊近的唇瓣俯低，不同於約翰對兒子的憐愛，還是方才他將醒未醒的問好，而是直接吮拉含舔豐潤，舌尖輕點牙根誘哄。

「你今天好香。」

「……您比兒子還愛撒嬌。」

「因為我比他更懂你的變化，每一點、每一刻，」葛雷夫故意被拖拉著坐起身，斜靠在床頭悠悠地敷約翰遞過的熱毛巾，「熬魔藥喝？還是你想去診所拿點和緩的藥劑？」

約翰搖頭，兩張毛巾輪流溫熱葛雷夫的鬢角，接著塗上一層厚厚的泡沫，「我不想吃藥。這次可以讓我試試自然過渡至發情期嗎？」他的身體在上次大病一場後應該有好轉，總不能一直依靠和緩針過日子。

葛雷夫無言抬高下頦，等待約翰張開刮鬍刀時有些欠缺從容，「……至少穿暖一點，不要感冒。有不舒服就讓我帶你去醫院。」

「我不是您的辦公室下屬。」其實不是生氣也沒有怨懟的小小抱怨隨泡沫被抖進木碗，帶了一點枕邊人特有的自信和彼此才懂的默契。

「你不是，」刀片截斷青髭的聲音從一頭穩定邁向另一頭，「你是約翰．葛雷夫，我的伴侶。」

「您記得真清楚，」甩掉泡沫的手腕迅速有勁，不見半分凝滯，只有最誠實的耳後藏不住騷動，「『別過度擔心一個葛雷夫』，這是您當年對我說的，也記得嗎？」

 

說來也是奇妙的事，不天生屬於他的姓氏如今成了最重要的寶物，成為代表他的一切。本以為只是暫時將他藏匿暗處避避風頭，豈料最終目的是為了展開一場不收回的追逐，由一個位高權重的Alpha一直追，追到他點頭答應接受這段全新的人生為止。

_──不要過度擔心一個葛雷夫，他們最不擅長便是錯判目標。_

溫熱的毛巾再次擦過鬢角頸邊，這次連鼻梁、額際、耳窩都受到良好的照顧，葛雷夫張開完全清醒的雙眼，隨毛巾一同傾向約翰，一直傾到發紅的耳下，朝膨起帶有痕跡的腺體摩挲。

「我要收回那句話，是我錯了，」他穩穩抱住鼻息急促的約翰，不肯停下用呼吸和雪茄包裹楓糖香撩撥那處敏感，「我寧願自己能受你擔心。」

「主、主人……」

「這時候這樣喊，是不是該懲罰一下？」

「不、啊……」

「父親──吃早餐了──」

「阿道夫──」

「別管他、專心點。」

「不行、等等……」

「父親──母親的發情期快到了，他必須按時吃飯。」

「波西瓦……」

「……嘖。」


	2. Chapter 2

> 大小姐走進廚房裡，趁著Alpha父親、Beta母親都不在家，帶大批Omega僕人外出看戲時。最得力的Omega男僕還在，所以她來這裡。
> 
> 「您不該到這裡，我的好小姐。」Omega男僕用背擋著廚房門，大聲地說。
> 
> 「你只是個僕人、還是個年紀一大把的Omega！想清楚自己該有的樣子！」小姐也大聲地回應，隆隆拍響門板，「我命令你把門打開！」
> 
> 「不可以、小姐，您不可以──」
> 
> 門鎖被小姐拿著的大榔頭打壞了，呼哧呼哧大笑衝進廚房，找到躲在壁爐旁的男僕。
> 
> 男僕全身都在發抖，聞到氣味慌慌張張爬出被窩的他連鞋都沒穿，「求求您、求求您離開，我的發情期快到了，您不可以這樣……」
> 
> 「閉嘴！」Alpha小姐用全力打了男僕一巴掌，氣得頭髮束不齊，「任何我想去的地方你管得著嗎！」
> 
> 男僕奮力推開小姐、將大榔頭拼命往外撥──「砰」一聲，小姐撞上了大木桌的桌角。
> 
> 「喔……我的老天……不……」
> 
> 流出來的血弄髒了男僕的手腳，沾到他臨時套上的薄外套。
> 
> 「我會被審判、會被判死刑，吊在任何人都能經過唾罵的廣場……我要快點離開這裡。」

「要再來點蛋嗎？」

「好。」

「我還想再喝一杯牛奶。」

「自己倒吧。」

「記得要把胡蘿蔔吃掉。」

 

小了好幾個尺寸的眉毛聽到聲音扭成一團，一半哀怨一半可憐地盯著葛雷夫，叉子來來回回玩弄最無辜的小方塊。

「阿道夫，不可以挑食，」約翰沒有多理會兩個葛雷夫之間的視線交錯，優雅緩慢倒好一杯黑咖啡放到對面，「挑食的小孩不健康，會長不高。」

「蘿蔔的味道很奇怪……」如今連嘴角都扭曲的男孩閉住氣，一次放進一塊用力嚼碎，再艱難地吞下肚子，吐吐舌頭喘氣再接著挑戰。

 

葛雷夫為奮力的兒子逗出無奈，夾著幽默的線條朝約翰擠眼，又漸漸隱沒在咖啡杯後，「吃慢點，別噎到自己。」

約翰摸摸阿道夫快被蘿蔔擊倒的頭，往牛奶加點蜂蜜，「您已經向會內請假了嗎？」

「嗯，下禮拜。加上前後週末，總共九天。」

「不必那麼久……三天就夠了。」

「不行，再怎樣也不能讓你發情期後立刻處理家務，有我在你至少可以多休息幾天。」

約翰咬咬下唇，目光飄往戰勝蘿蔔後享用牛奶的兒子，再慢慢回到神情放鬆的葛雷夫，「……麻煩您代我向女士道歉，又造成她的困擾了。」簡直難以想像魔法社會最傑出的女性Alpha如何容忍安全部長多次缺席。

「也許主席也很高興我能暫時離開呢，她時不時就要抱怨我的午餐和下午茶過於豐盛、影響士氣。」

男巫動動手指讓用畢的餐具飄飄浮浮進入碗槽，水與刷子立刻奏響輕快明亮的樂章。

「這我來就好，」約翰早葛雷夫好幾步站起來，俐落收起剩下的碗盤玻璃杯，「阿道夫，快去準備出門，別忘記要帶的東西。」

阿道夫二話不說聽從母親的指示，自己爬下餐椅往房間跑，直到小小的背影離開，葛雷夫才走到約翰身後，悄悄用吻感受偏高些許的體溫，「偶爾也讓我這個家人幫你分擔一點。」

那吻稀鬆平常，連力道也是幾分漫不經心，輕鴻漫落成這個階級世界意外的風景。

「謝謝您的好意，」約翰快速洗好餐盤，擺到一旁等擦乾，彷彿未察葛雷夫露出不大認同的表情，「所以晚餐後的清潔，還有送兒子去科沃斯基先生家上課，這兩件事都拜託您囉。」

「……你啊。」

葛雷夫驀然失笑，不客氣地仗著白淨的襯衫摟住雙手潮濕的Omega索要一個補償。

「父親，」孩子有些彆扭的聲音從兩人之間傳來，懷裡抱著捲成大團才免於掉到地上的黑大衣，「只有你跟母親抱抱吻別，我也要──」

「你們兩個黏人精……」約翰趁機逃開葛雷夫的包圍，急急忙忙地拿過大衣往男巫身上套攏，「傳出去還不被人笑話。」

「那才不重要。」阿道夫撲向約翰的腿，身高才正好到腰際，死死纏著要一個臉頰上的吻。

「好好、別遲到讓人家等。該帶的都帶了嗎？」

約翰探頭看看阿道夫的小背包，魔法縫製的圍裙就在裡面，剩下的空間還能放一瓶蜂蜜。

「放心，我不會讓他錯過『美味麵包烘焙課』。」

牽過穿著吊帶褲的兒子，順便整整和他相同款式但多了小帽兜的外套，葛雷夫回望約翰還有點濕潤的嘴唇，「等我回來後再繼續？到時就沒有孩子打擾了。」


	3. Chapter 3

> 「請開門讓我進去吧，」帶他回家給他屋簷的人在門外說，「你現在不安全。」
> 
> 逃家的Omega男僕渾身發軟，抱緊棉被躲在床角，身上都濕透了，「請您不要進來、不要進來。」
> 
> 「我有魔藥讓你快快好，」在晚宴上遇到的富人Alpha還不肯放棄，他說自己是巫師，「讓我進去拿給你好不好？」
> 
> Omega很猶豫，他的香味連自己都快受不了。可是Alpha的聲音聽起來很鎮定，也沒有大聲拍門或拿榔頭把鎖敲壞。
> 
> 「請您進來吧……但是、」他嘗試動動燙人的腳，好痛，「我動不了了……」
> 
> 「這點小事讓我來吧。」
> 
> Alpha變魔術一般打開了牢牢鎖好的房門，被包在透明的大球裡走進來。他真的是巫師，而且手裡拿了很多東西。
> 
> 「我帶了一杯魔藥，讓你不難受，」綠色的，有蜂蜜味，「我帶了一套新衣，讓你不至於濕透不舒服，」帶格子的柔軟整整齊齊飄到床頭櫃，「我帶了一件好毯子，讓你溫暖睡一覺。」
> 
> 「謝謝您，」Omega捧住自己的手一口一口慢慢喝，甜甜的，「我該怎麼報答您？」
> 
> 有煙草和楓葉味的Alpha男巫為他披上毯子，揮手準備了一大桶熱熱的洗澡水，「我正好需要一個貼身男僕，請你留在我家好嗎？」

男孩牽著他父親的手，一腳一腳用黑色小雨鞋走踏打磨平整的礫石地，是條他每日都會陪Omega母親出來走走買東西的人行道。

 

「父親。」

「什麼事？」

「我十二歲就要去伊法魔尼上學嗎？」

「是啊。」

 

還沒辦法為家裡人撐起一把大傘的孩子高高抬起頭，手跟著攥緊他父親借出的指節，倔強得能比即將遠行的大洋水手，「那你要記得，每週三一定要陪母親去市場，牛奶桶很重、母親一個人搬不來。」

葛雷夫放慢腳步，為他孩子的不甘輕呵，攤開大掌揉掉過早的擔憂，「好，我答應你。」

 

「阿道夫啊，」

脾氣特別好的道森太太自街角朝他們招手，帶有莫魔老奶奶獨特、生冷不忌的溫度，飄飄掠過被秋風吹涼的臉頰。他們一家和莫魔混居──考慮到約翰最熟悉的生活模式，自然而然決定──並相處融洽，另一樁帶動魔國會上下茶餘飯後進行交流的話題。

「要不要來吃點糖果啊？奶奶最近做了好多糖呢。」

老人家比孩子或父親都更早接回了話，一邊摸摸小臉一邊翻弄碎花圍裙裡的物件。阿道夫站得近一點以免老太太來到雨中，禮貌地微微彎腰後才恢復這個年齡該有的純真，「早安，道森奶奶。謝謝您，但媽咪說我最近不能吃糖呢。我就要換牙了。」

「這樣啊──」

 

老太太半邊臉看向葛雷夫，確定不是這個外表嚴肅的男人偷偷捏了男孩一把還是使弄什麼眼色，婉惜地收起滿掌金黃剔透的硬糖。

「謝謝您總是這麼疼愛阿道夫，約翰常說您親手做的糖比我買給他的都要好吃，」葛雷夫不喜不怒和道森太太對視，以不超出身分的禮數與Beta老人家應答，默許滿是皺紋的手寵溺地反覆揉弄阿道夫，「若有機會，還請與我們共進午茶，讓我們家有機會感謝您。」

「不不不──現在這樣已經足夠了，」道森太太忽然像要揮趕惡蟲般擺手，佈滿歲月的眼角匆忙掃視來往街道，驚魂未定，「我能偶爾陪陪小少爺就很滿足了，兒子們都不在家，就我老太婆一個人……不如我送您一點栗子吧？可以做成糖漬、餅餡，也可以直接配在菜餚裡，都很好吃。」

約翰廚藝平凡但擅長弄些果醬、醃物的名聲恐怕所有鄰居一清二楚，老太太捧出大袋香噴噴栗子時卻還帶著猶疑不定，直到守在她家門外的男子二話不說讓男孩抱進懷裡。

「那我們就恭敬不如從命了，謝謝您的好意。」

 

「爸爸，」只在疑惑和膽怯面前展現不安的早熟男孩，低喊著他目前沒有空檔伸手捉摸的父親。道森太太還在他們身後，站在自己家門前目送他們的背影，小碎花圍裙可能已經濕了。「為什麼……我們剛剛做了讓道森奶奶害怕的事情嗎？」

「我覺得你表現得很好喔，『小少爺』。」

「我不喜歡這個稱呼……！」

「呵呵、我大概也不會喜歡，」葛雷夫將不疾的腳步放得更慢，用手臂把已經保護在傘下的兒子裹緊，「別擔心，你沒有做錯什麼。」

阿道夫皺眉，神情幾乎與葛雷夫重疊，「我不明白。」他坦承地說，雨鞋跨過一個稍大的水窪。

那沒有關係。葛雷夫停一會兒讓小小大人檢查裝滿栗子的袋子和背包有沒有弄髒，耐心地蹲下身靠著一手抱起阿道夫。能不用魔法他們便試著融入莫魔，安然自得地過日子。

 

「聽過我如何請求你母親與我結成伴侶的往事嗎？」

「嗯。蒂娜阿姨有時會抱怨為了你和母親在莫魔醫院加班到很晚──但我認為她不是真心的。」

「呵呵……我相信我的小夥伴，因為還有另一件事更讓她們頭痛。」

「是什麼？」

「你母親曾是莫魔貴族的男僕；他們想將逃家的Omega僕人追討回去。」

男孩不知所措的眼睛朝向父親，第一次聽見向來敬愛母親的嗓音說出那般物質──當中只有一點點關於生物成分──的形容。但父親對於這件事已經超越他能企及的理性，淡而又淡之中帶走即將引發的不安和焦慮。

「他們在街上找到你外出採買的母親，抓著他，要把他押上馬車。」

「爸爸你呢？」

「我趕到了，對莫魔貴族說：『他腹中已經有我的孩子，是我今生的伴侶。』」

 

_──誰也不許動葛雷夫家的人。_

 

「然後呢？」

就像讀著最愛的故事，阿道夫緊張地抓住父親的衣領，搖搖晃晃想更靠近一些。

葛雷夫笑著讓兒子在他身上爬，於人流稍遠處等待車潮通過，「他們很生氣，氣我『弄壞』了他們的奴僕，要我拿出大筆金幣賠償；那門貴族的小姐甚至要你母親打掉孩子，跟著她回大宅裡。」

「不可以！」

氣紅的小臉皺成一團，把整袋栗子壓在父親胸口，執拗地不肯等待穿越馬路這短短幾秒，糾纏年長的葛雷夫繼續說完。

「你猜我怎麼回答的？」

「『我不會讓你們謀殺我的孩子！』」

「不是。」

「為什麼──？」

「科沃斯基美味麵包坊」到了，烤酥油的香味蜿蜒流過整條街道，還沒開張的店舖外滿是幸福的氣息。葛雷夫緩緩放下阿道夫，刻意伸出手指彈小巧的鼻子，「你啊，遇到跟你母親有關的事就沉不住氣。晚點我來接你回家，想自己把栗子交給媽咪，還是我幫你帶回去？」

阿道夫扁下嘴抱怨，小跳步撲向葛雷夫的大衣，用力拉高身體把整袋栗子塞進口袋，又窣窣窣拉緊表情一派從容的父親，「說完再走嘛。」

葛雷夫低頭看著抓了膝蓋不放的兒子，下意識再次揉亂那頭細膩軟軟的髮，「我給他們一大袋金幣，」他當著憤慨又難受的表情，替阿道夫拉好滑下肩頭的外套，「又給了他們一記『空空、遺忘』，」男孩純真得意地大笑，鑽進葛雷夫的懷抱裡，「當天晚上我便向你的母親求婚，過沒多久你就來了。」

「……可你剛剛說？」

「我騙他們，」麵包店的店門悄悄打開了，俏皮活潑的Beta探出頭看一大一小，識相地等待，「你的母親值得我用任何方式留住。好了、快去上你的烘焙課吧，我要回家陪媽咪了。」


	4. Chapter 4

> 如果新主人是巫師，男僕能幫上什麼忙呢？
> 
> Omega看著眼前再次一轉眼便乾乾淨淨的碗盤──連抹布也擰乾了水在一旁晾著──困擾地皺起眉。
> 
> 「你怎麼了？」休假不必上班的男巫從書房走出來，手裡拿著空的咖啡杯。就連咖啡壺都只要動動手指就能重新裝好熱騰騰，飄浮在半空中倒出香醇的咖啡來！
> 
> 「我不知道……自己能做什麼。」男僕羞紅臉問，藏到身後的手指慚愧地扭緊。
> 
> 「嗯……？喔。」Alpha男巫很聰明，看了一圈廚房和正自顧自澆起水的花壺便明白了。
> 
> Omega緊張得胃發抖，誰都不會想要一個幫不上忙的男僕，又是每個月都需要小心照顧的Omega，更別提他還會散發影響專注力、容易惹麻煩的信息素。
> 
> 「你識字對不對？」男僕誠實點點頭，不太懂Alpha為什麼忽然問這個，「那麼、幫我記帳好嗎？也幫我寫寫信、抄抄地址。好多啊，我的手快麻痺了。」
> 
> 搶走約翰工作的魔法變出一盒羽毛筆與墨水，閃亮華麗鋪著散發香氣的天鵝絨和一只會眨眼睛的龍筆架。
> 
> 「以後你就多來書房陪陪我吧，就算沒有工作，也有很多書等著你來看喔。」

  
「回來了嗎。」約翰放下手裡的茶杯喃喃自語。他正好煮起一小壺菊花茶，正等烤箱轉盤悠晃到盡頭。烤箱看見約翰的眼神，撐起排滿小餅乾的肚子，像隻大青蛙，呱了只有Omega聽得懂的鳴叫，保持火力繼續烘烤一家人的點心。「太好了，那就拜託你囉。」

他並沒有走遠，沿路拾掇雨滴開始降落便備好的乾毛巾、白蘭地、一把梳子，稍快的步伐不一會兒便找到他快要穿好拖鞋的伴侶，大衣和雨傘都有未乾的痕跡。

很難回想是從什麼時候，男巫突然對他原本的生活大感興趣，衣著布料清洗挑選的方式、床鋪曬暖撫平的方式、傘朵中喃喃細語的方式；最不感興趣的仍舊是舞會，還保持那個低調高雅卻惰於社交的形象。

好像是從他懷胎前就開始了，印象裡男巫第一次熱母奶時已經會小心謹慎地問他，「等等我該用小木毛刷還是海綿洗奶瓶？」

 

「身體冷嗎？要不要幫您準備熱水澡？」

「不冷。你在烤餅乾嗎？家門一打開就聞到了。」

「是啊，總不能只有兒子烘焙技巧有進步吧？」

「我可以視為好消息？」

 

約翰淡雅地笑，微偏下頭讓葛雷夫親吻臉頰，沒有忘記至少要看著Alpha把白蘭地喝光，「今天好像走得特別久，遇上誰了嗎？」

「我繞了點路，去買四季豆、蘑菇、甜椒，」葛雷夫提一下出門前沒有的大包，示意約翰掏掏他的大衣口袋，「我們遇到了道森太太。容我代她送上一袋栗子給你。」

「好讓您晚上能吃到清炒牛肉絲或白醬義大利麵嗎？」

「你真聰明。」

顯然這對Omega來說是合宜的稱讚，溫順地被男巫啄吻著慢慢回到廚房。脫下沾雨大衣後的體溫很暖和，帶著雪茄甜香擁抱約翰半邊，喚醒發情期前還算安分的昏昏欲睡，在約翰被抱上餐桌時忍不住半瞇眼打了個小小的哈欠。

 

「我還買了做零嘴的罐子、你最喜歡的那種玻璃罐，」葛雷夫仰高脖子不停沾濕約翰的耳垂，直到微涼的奶白變成熱情的桃紅，「你可以趁這兩天漬點栗子，發情期結束正好可以吃。」

臉皮薄的Omega推拒男巫的胸膛，力道連將人推離雙腿間都不夠，只能暫緩葛雷夫放肆品嚐他的動作，又接著湊到嘴唇前汲取約翰微微哀求的輕吟，殘存一點氣力朝Alpha伴侶皺眉，「發情期才不是這樣的日子……我到時根本沒力氣把它們裝起來。」

「不是嗎？」他挑眉，意外看起來有詫異的味道，「那我怎麼每次都覺得你比一壺熟成待飲的醇酒還要誘人？」

「主人──」

其實從未徹底改掉的習慣蹦出嘴邊，回到最初理所當然的羞澀困窘。明明稍一抬眼就會看見Alpha眼眸中完全不想隱藏的得意，約翰還是只能誠實地扭捏著想堵上葛雷夫太過坦然的挑逗，才不至於忘了發情期對他來說該有的痛苦模樣。

奇怪地、不存在葛雷夫話語之中。失神、無助、軟弱，只剩下交配和育種的功能。當面前的擁抱越接近溺泳呼吸時，越能清晰記起理智遠去時是誰輕聲安慰他。就像一篇字詞痛苦倒錯美麗的長詩，在每個句末深深留下看不見的承諾。

「叫錯囉，要不要再試一次？」

「不要、餅乾要烤焦了──」

「烤箱才不敢讓你的心血白費，更何況我還想知道親吻你最好的方式。」

「啊、波西瓦……！」

／

「哇、你的蛋糕上有好多蔓越莓呢，」奎妮站到阿道夫身旁，陪他一起看著烤箱裡逐漸成形的戚風蛋糕，想像蘭姆酒漫開的風味，「阿道夫，那些是星星嗎？」

其他大人小孩都還在忙活，烤盤裡大小不一蛋糕星已經快熟透的男孩點頭，眼角沾到一點點麵粉，「最大的一塊要給母親，再來是蒂娜阿姨、奎妮阿姨、雅各叔叔的，最後是我跟父親。」

「你只給部長一小口啊。」已然讀完男孩心思的女巫竊笑，很自然地想像上司收到後的表情。

阿道夫嚴肅點點頭，儼然宣判重大裁決的執法者。

 

「奎妮阿姨，父親很常說謊嗎？」

「欸？沒有啊。怎麼了？」

奎妮轉頭看著阿道夫，女巫總是純真樂觀的臉上佈滿疑惑，但孩子的肢體和情緒與往日並無二致，還是像極內心裡最想成為的對象。

重重地，男孩哼一口渴望長大的不甘，「哼……遇到母親的事情就沉不住氣的男人。」


	5. Chapter 5

> 「咳咳、咳咳咳……」
> 
> 「還是不舒服嗎？」Alpha男巫拿著一大壺清水，慌慌張張換一條涼涼的毛巾，「莫魔醫生太不中用，魔藥都沒效果。」
> 
> 「我已經感覺好多了。」
> 
> 男僕小小聲說，故意躲開主人有點生氣的目光。他感冒了，洶洶發起燒的重感冒，更糟的是：他的發情期同時來了！
> 
> 「給您惹麻煩了。」發情期的高熱加上感冒太可怕，燒得男僕失去意識三天。所有人都對他說男巫當時多驚慌，抱著他用信息素逼退所有想撲上來的Alpha衝進醫院。
> 
> 男巫不像往常對男僕笑，但擦手的方式和力道都很溫柔。
> 
> 「快好起來，別再打針了，」Alpha皺起鼻子，幫男僕倒一杯水，該吃藥了，「抑制劑好臭，我喜歡你本來的花香。」
> 
> 「您可以不必在這裡的……。」要陪著他就得和他一起吃效力最強的抑制劑，又臭又不舒服。
> 
> 「說什麼傻話，」男巫狠狠瞪了角落不斷斜過眼偷看男僕的Alpha們，幫Omega拉緊被子，「我會帶你和我一起回家。」

「您到底對兒子說了些什麼呢。」

 

約翰低頭看一回到家便撒開葛雷夫的手、跑到他圍裙下緊抱小腿不肯離去的男孩，連小小大衣都捨不得脫的模樣頑固又焦急，深埋著臉不讓他見到表情。

「父親說有人要把您搶走──」倔強的兒子一手抬高一手緊抓，輪流讓約翰勉強拉下外套，仰頭時不忘偷偷朝葛雷夫扁嘴，大眼始終追著母親，「我要保護您！我會成為很棒的巫師、不讓人欺負您！」

約翰愣了愣，轉回頭狐疑地瞪視他的Alpha，葛雷夫立刻清清嗓子，走上前直接從後抱起，不管扭動掙扎，抬高過肩再穩穩收到懷裡，「好了、小阿道夫──那已經是你出世前的事了，別嚇壞你的母親。」

「啊──父親、放開我啦！」

「你先乖乖讓母親幫你擦手。」

「呀！你作弊──會癢啊、哈哈──」

 

「原來是那件事啊……。」約翰看著打鬧成一團的父子鬆口氣，慢條斯理地放下外套後才伸出手──揉亂一絲不苟的黑髮、捏捏笑得喘不過氣的小臉。

擦手？晚點再說吧，決鬥中可沒空管手髒不髒這件事。

約翰放兩父子在後頭繼續「搏命」，回到火爐前仔細聞聞Alpha花了一整個下午調製的糖水，有別於外頭直接放入栗子跟著熬，反而加了濃濃的柑橘香。

 

「是道森奶奶的栗子嗎？」阿道夫被父親半扛在肩頭，頭髮承受地心引力下垂著，稚嫩的嗓音透出一股期待，「好香，是糖漬栗子！」

約翰笑笑，抽出自己的手帕沾點水，不意外陪孩子玩鬧和煮糖漿一樣費力這回事，擦擦再次到火爐前滿頭大汗的葛雷夫，然後一根一根細細擦拭阿道夫的手指，「記得謝謝你父親，這是他特地為你配的糖漿，知道你愛甜又愛酸。」

阿道夫像一般男孩那樣偷偷舔掉嘴上的汗珠，等待父親將他翻轉回到正面時，張手攀住寬厚強壯的肩背，快速地湊近葛雷夫頰邊。

 

「嗯？這樣就害羞了？」男巫一邊呵呵笑著一邊輕拍小啄後躲進脖頸旁的幼崽，首席正氣師如今整身都有些狼狽，眼神卻比任何時候都要驕傲，「不是還要親手拿做好的蛋糕給媽咪吃嗎？把要給我的做得好小塊喔，吃幾口就沒了。」

男孩連雙眼都用手掌擋住，大膽蜷起身體往他父親懷裡鑽，「那是飯後點心、不能現在吃，要先吃母親準備的晚餐──！」

「您別逗他，都快熟透了。」約翰不甚成功地憋住笑，撩起兒子汗濕的頭髮，「不如你們先去洗個澡，出來正好可以吃義大利麵。」

聽到這句話，阿道夫忽然蹦起身抓住約翰的袖子，本來羞怯得不敢睜開的眼睛跟著瞪大，「不要、我想跟您一起洗！我會把汗擦乾，這樣就不會感冒了。」

孩子的機警意外點醒葛雷夫，大幅探過身將自己的額頭貼緊約翰，又不放心地伸手摸弄檢查Omega的腺體，「忙了一天，有沒有感覺不舒服？」

約翰咬緊嘴唇羞紅臉，微微縮起脖子閃躲Alpha無心的挑逗。他並沒有葛雷夫形容那般忙碌，反而在幾次嘴唇鼻頭相互親暱的碰觸後小睡了片刻，一直到男巫需要出門接兒子回家。

「您忘記了？您幫了我很多忙。」

純白柔軟的梔子花瓣被闖進來的夕陽染成金黃，低調緩緩張開花芯，安心地袒露只願意讓葛雷夫看見、Omega天生氣質內的憐愛。「我很好，感覺很舒服。」

 

阿道夫夾在兩人中間，又露出不甘寂寞，帶點憤慨賭氣的眼神，橫空抱住他的母親，「我也要幫忙。」

「那把頭髮擦乾，和父親一起等開飯，好嗎？」

「其他事情我也可以幫忙。」

「別急，從後天起你就得幫母親看好栗子，還要放涼、裝罐。」

葛雷夫抱著阿道夫走向餐桌，轉身時用眼神安撫約翰，同時半拉開還眷戀母親的手，憑空變出一條毛巾罩在男孩頭上，「母親今天還在念叨發情期沒力氣做點心，我把糖漿調好，接下來該你一展身手囉。」

阿道夫抓緊父親，頭跟著毛巾的方向微微晃動，「那剝栗子呢？我不會剝栗子……我剝的都會碎掉。」

「你想剝栗子啊，那我陪你練習如何？」

「不用魔法？」

「不用魔法。」

男孩浮現符合年齡的雀躍，大力點點頭以後乖巧地背對葛雷夫坐在腿上，注視開始忙碌的母親，有條不紊倒白酒炒鮮蝦，點上小鍋等水滾。

他看著母親捲起的袖子，看看父親放在頭上的手，忽然又聞到柑橘之下舌尖微甜的一縷香氣。不是花香，更像林木招展搖曳的味道。

「父親，」早慧的孩子抬起頭，一模一樣形狀顏色的瞳眸沒有雜質，靜靜地望著他預期能回答問題的父親，「為什麼人有Alpha、Beta、Omega的分別？」

 

葛雷夫停下搓揉阿道夫耳朵的手，回望兒子。他注意到小巧眉角和約翰相似的氣質，也觀察到問題後還來不及抒發的迷惘困惑。

世界太複雜，孩子被逼著要明白。

Alpha將視線放回約翰身上，和阿道夫一樣細細描繪。除去他們自靈魂深深連結在一起的呼吸跳動，還有空氣內安穩富足的花香，沒有其他特徵能讓人察覺眼前動作優雅俐落的男子是個Omega，偶然流露的自信甚至讓他更像是一名Alpha。

「或許是因為……我們時常忘記最真實往往不是由直白的表象所決定。」


	6. Chapter 6

> 「在磨蹭什麼？」今天笑容特別多的Alpha不斷朝屏風後瞧。深藍色的綢布在燈光下發亮，比年初那套還要好看。「快出來讓我看看。」  
>  害羞得連脖子都發紅的Omega從後頭走出來，身上也有相同的華麗深海，領邊圓圓像金探子飛過的弧，「很難為情……」他小小聲抱怨著，眼睛只敢看面前閃電般帥氣俐落的西裝。  
>  男巫努力忍耐不要大笑，故意板起臉拉住Omega，「為什麼？嫁給我很難為情嗎？」  
>  「當然不是！」個性溫柔的Alpha就是這點很不好，總喜歡惹Omega緊張，「是我……是我會讓您難為情。」他摸摸自己的肚子，想起剛住進裡面的寶寶。  
>  Alpha低下頭，相當認真地幫Omega解開領結，重新繫上，繫成體面人家在盛會時打的雙層結，繫得比他看過的人都好。  
>  「我倒是覺得……剛剛好呢，」男巫放開領結後又去拉拉有點下垂的襯衫領，讓他的Omega看起來更加耀眼，「時間剛剛好，不早不晚。我有足夠的能力保護你，你也成熟得能包容我所有缺點。我們都在彼此最美麗的時刻相遇。」  
>  他擦去一顆顆停不下的淚水，他知道Omega不喜歡顯得自己脆弱，他還知道他的伴侶需要懷抱，他輕聲開口，「謝謝你願意嫁給我這樣一個葛雷夫。」

「父親，換你了。」  
阿道夫一邊自己擦乾頭髮，一邊走進書房喊葛雷夫，身上穿著最喜歡的那套睡衣，白底棉布上有隻戴著高禮帽的粉紅大兔子，就像床頭那隻約翰買給他的好玩伴。  
葛雷夫點點頭，不慌不忙簽下最後幾筆劃，一鬆開手羽毛筆便迅速地飛回筆架，唰唰用力顫動獵鷹光亮銳利的翅羽。「來。」他向兒子招手，撈起還有點潮濕的身體放到腿上，拿掉那團胡亂搓揉的毛巾，用魔杖尖端朝阿道夫來回掃過，沒多久熱呼呼的氣流便吹開彎曲虯亂的髮尾，順著手指梳理撫摸的方向弄乾頭皮，「會燙嗎？」  
「不會。」阿道夫瞇起眼，感覺頭頂逐漸乾爽後低下頭，濕漉漉的脖子還沒來得及浮現涼意便被吹得暖烘烘。  
葛雷夫拍拍阿道夫的頭，用手指手掌反覆確認頭髮、頭皮足夠乾燥，「等等你回房間躺好，我跟母親洗完就去說故事。」  
「母親已經說了……」男孩悶悶地嘟起嘴，抬高頭看著父親顛倒的臉，「他說難得你放假，想幫你刷背。」  
「喔？」

蒸氣瀰漫的浴室裡，男巫的視界還是清晰，看得見渾圓透明的水珠滾落約翰靠在陶瓷浴缸邊緣的手臂，白淨發熱的光裸一路延伸到肩背，水氣滴滿髮絲。  
「嗨。」Omega低低招呼，聲音在水氣間碰撞。  
葛雷夫看著那條手臂、靠在上方的臉龐、氤氳的眼睛，彈指解開自己的領帶，一個跨步、一個跨步，脫去全身的遮蔽，「嗨，請問我可以進去嗎？」  
約翰閃躲視線，不敢直視自在裸現肉體的Alpha，腦海裡卻自動反覆播放每寸骨骼上包覆的柔韌飽滿，掌握在手時炙熱跳動，「先、先沖個澡。」  
男巫依言坐在浴缸前的矮凳上，微微交叉收起雙腳，任憑全身垂放。「要倒水了。」Omega還是溫和體貼，舀一大瓢從上澆下，打濕葛雷夫的頭髮、胸膛、手臂、小腹，還有其他帶著傷痕的地方。

「您今天想用點精油嗎？」  
「你決定吧，選你喜歡的味道。」  
「那我們沾點皂沫就好。」  
「嗯。」

約翰從側面注視葛雷夫閉起眼的模樣，慵懶沉靜收斂方才那般挑逗誘惑的放肆，回到他所習慣的某一面。  
「怎麼了？」稍稍走神而沙啞的嗓音如月亮傾瀉銀白流沙，約翰沉思一陣，毛巾搓出泡泡後揉擦男巫的胸口，沒有避開已經成疤突起的地方。  
「我想起自己剛到宅邸的時候。」  
「又胡思亂想。」  
「不是從前那棟，是這裡。您收留了我。」  
「呵呵、還好你不是說我誘拐男僕。」  
「這個念頭我有想過。」  
一瓢瓢水沖散了七彩的小泡沫，再次顯露Alpha精壯的身軀和毛髮。約翰再搓起一點泡泡，一邊摩擦緊實的肩後，比擦洗前胸腹圍多用點氣力按壓，些微得意歡快的笑容隨浴缸裡的水晃蕩。  
葛雷夫委屈地扁嘴，保持不到一陣便笑出聲，安心放軟上半身投入Omega的手掌。  
「您這樣我洗不到下背……」兩手都被壓住了，毛巾也是。  
「這樣很舒服，」他不想起來，細心摩娑皮膚肌肉的掌心很溫暖，「那裡和腿腳一起洗如何？」  
約翰沒有反對，訥訥地低頭繼續輕推男巫的肩頸，不少滑溜的洗澡水順著鎖骨胸線流到凹陷的臍部。

「以前你也是這樣幫我洗澡。」  
「您後來忙了好一陣子，連吃飯的時間都很少。」  
「是啊，想想真有點可惜。」  
「但您還是常常……很調皮。」  
「謝謝你欣賞我這個小缺點。」

「相比之下的小缺點，」約翰的手終於能移動到其他地方，沿著脊椎來回擦拭，「還常讓人擔心，忙碌時首先犧牲吃飯和睡眠，弄得滿身傷不治療，下了班也不好好休息。」  
「怎麼都是工作。」葛雷夫失笑，轉過身看見約翰皺成一團的臉。  
約翰放開毛巾，心不在焉舀水沖洗殘留的泡泡，「我比較在意這方面。」  
「為什麼？」  
男巫不停湊近的鼻頭很讓人分心，還散發香甜的氣息，同樣垂亂的造型比嚴整時多幾分隨意從容。約翰伸手，抓住葛雷夫往浴缸拉，水花嘩啦嘩啦打到兩人的胸膛。

他曾經的男僕，現在的伴侶、孩子母親，半彎下身窩在他懷裡。水變淺了，又變冷，葛雷夫撥撥水花，於是阿道夫的黃黃塑膠鴨慢慢飄高到兩人眼前。  
「不洗其他地方了嗎？」  
「您可以自己洗。」  
「太殘忍了。」  
約翰瞪他一眼，縮起手腳感受皮膚沾黏水珠執著彼此，放鬆和疲憊一同升起浸泡在水裡，從收納隱藏的內在逐漸溶解包圍，幻想是羊水內的雙生子。  
「我不曉得能不能在意您其他部分，太多了。早餐、咖啡、讀不完的書，都有您的味道。我不知道這些是不是屬於一位美麗的Omega小姐，或是一位高雅的貴族，您卻天天耗費在我身上。」  
「你可以。」  
「我可以，我後來知道了。」約翰支起身體，面對葛雷夫跨坐因水流顯得柔軟的腰腹，手指拈起小黃鴨，帶滿水滴放到Alpha額頭上，「因為您那時說，『我會帶你一起回家。』」  
「還有『你願意嫁給我嗎？』」  
「不對，是、『與你一同養育孩子會很幸福。』」  
Omega悄悄瞇起眼，看來相當開心葛雷夫額頭被塑膠鴨沾濕、樂在其中玩耍的模樣，包容眷戀的撫摸曾在許多時刻駐留過，眼角的痕跡亦層疊著身影。「您現在幸福嗎？」約翰讓鴨子回到可以悠游的水面，傾身依靠葛雷夫的額頭，沒有避開視線地迷戀那雙眼中純麥釀成的波紋。  
雪茄揭開醇酒的面紗，楓葉包裹晶糖引入緩緩綻放的梔子，將來不及熟成的捧在手心細數，熱烈盛開的浸潤酒液，化不開純白醺就初發酵的甜香。葛雷夫默默托穩約翰的臉頰，更近地讓他的Omega看清每一根濕漉，他仰起頭親吻微微顫抖的嘴唇──他也是，隱隱作痛的纏繞喧囂讓他們幾乎無法冷靜──短暫親密的滿足，慢慢累積，直到再多點動作就會亂了呼吸。

_──我可以預見我將因你而完整。_


	7. Chapter 7

> Omega津津有味地含住湯匙，把酸甜冰涼的蘋果醋藏到舌頭底下，慢慢品嚐期待已久的滋味。正當他要再吃第二口時，臉色忽然沉重地皺起來，發出小小急促的聲音。  
> 「怎麼了？」本來坐在旁邊笑著看Omega享受的Alpha緊張地跳起來，幾乎要把伴侶用力擁入懷中跑了過去，「不舒服？肚子痛嗎？」  
> Alpha太緊張了，緊張得連手放到Omega敏感的腺體上都沒發現。他不好意思地搖搖頭，摸摸Alpha的手，「不是、我沒事……」他又拉拉讓人害羞的那隻手放到圓圓凸起的肚皮，偷偷施點力扣著，「是寶寶，他在踢肚子。」  
> Alpha驚訝地眨眨眼，說不出話輕輕撫摸讓他的Omega又幸福又辛苦的肚子，手掌畫畫圓圈、手指暖暖描繪，然後、他看到了一隻小手的形狀。  
> 「偉大的帕拉瑟……」Alpha把指頭移到小手縮回去的地方，捨不得離開。  
> Omega伸手抹抹Alpha興奮到不知所措的臉分享喜悅，暖暖注視忍不住隔著皮膚親吻的模樣。他這次拉起雙手，一同包圍忽然滿是愛意的腹部，「這就是您的孩子喔……很健康、很活潑。」  
> Alpha笑了，換他有些不好意思地握緊手，「好孩子，別讓媽咪太累，乖一點。」  
> 「為什麼是……『媽咪』？」  
> 「因為你的母愛是獨有的禮物，」Alpha抬頭看表情彆扭的Omega，散不去的笑容點亮臉龐，「而我何其有幸。」 


End file.
